


We dey

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Where those who walk in two worlds reside.





	

Downtown was full of life, the mingling of cultures and people. Naruto had always been aware of the existence of downtown but when he had gone to be part of it he had felt free. Kakashi had found him at one spot but there was more, far more to experience.

When he thought about it he guessed he should have warned Kakashi or something. Kakashi had admitted to following him for a bit before he confronted him but Naruto doubted he had come this far. He doubted Kakashi would have been exposed to this part of it.

The people longing for home that decided to bring home with them and the traditions they had left behind… how did that translate to dance? Well everyone celebrated in their own way. Naruto was just fascinated with it all but it seemed like a good thing to enjoy and drown himself in.

There was always something new to do. Some new kind of dance, always something liberating and fun. Partners were not exactly needed but when you had them it made it even more fun.

Still… he doubted Kakashi had seen something like this. Their people were sort of reserved, Naruto was too but these people were something else entirely.

“My god.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto laughed. “What is this place?”

“A place for the halfs.” Naruto grinned. “Half us, half someone or something else. They are brought up with two cultures so they bring it here with them.”

“I can see that.” Kakashi swallowed. “This does explain some of your music tastes.” Naruto glared at him and Kakashi chuckled. “I never thought about it. I know many people come here, marry and have children and raise the children but I never quite thought about the clash.”

“Many don’t. That is what it is about.” Naruto gently spun his boyfriend away from the railing so he could place his hands on his hips. “I know it looks really…”

“Suggestive.” Kakashi filled in and Naruto laughed.

“It does doesn’t it?” Naruto laughed. “I’ve seen the foreigners themselves doing it and I’ve seen people attempt to do it but nothing like the real thing or nothing like those who get it.” He grinned. “I mean bastards like Sasuke figure out how to do it after watching for a bit and everyone likes Sakura so she got actual lessons from people but I gotta say.” He finished in a sigh. “The dance suits the music.”

“So you’ll show me?” Kakashi whispered. Naruto shifted at the intensity in Kakashi’s gaze. He was going to respond when the lights went out and the music changed. He chuckled before he pressed closer to Kakashi.

“All you have to do is follow me and do what I do.” He whispered. “You’ll catch on after the first quarter mile.”

Kakashi’s eyes were on his lips which made him feel good inside. The dim light did not show Kakashi’s eyes that well but he could feel Kakashi’s intensity before the man stilled. “Quarter mile?” He asked slowly.

“Why do you think I told you bring comfortable shoes?” Naruto laughed. “We’re going out of here.”

“But what about…” Kakashi turned around to crane his neck at the others in the building. “Them? I thought we were going to dance.”

“We are.” Naruto laughed. “We’re just doing it in the parade.” He laughed at Kakashi’s startled squawk. “I know how it sounds but there are trucks with music and we just follow and dance. It’s a parade just with fun.”

“I don’t understand.” Kakashi sighed before his hands settled on Naruto’s hips. “But I’m willing to try.” Naruto sniggered before his hands left Kakashi’s hips to cradle Kakashi’s head and pull him down for a kiss.


End file.
